Certain types of restaurants prepare food from customer-facing production lines while accepting verbal instructions from customers. For example, a customer may order a menu item such as a “Beef Sandwich,” which can then be customized with various ingredients. For example, while a Beef Sandwich may always include bread and beef, the type of bread may vary and the sandwich may also include ingredients selected by the customer, such as lettuce, onions, different types of sauces, tomatoes, etc. Some restaurants have food servers, who add the selected ingredients from containers of a food service counter in response to real-time customer instructions. Other restaurants may allow the customers to serve themselves from a food service counter.
Restaurants such as these may utilize one or more online merchant support services for various purposes, such as for order entry, payment processing, table reservations, inventory management, payroll, general accounting, supplies ordering, and so forth.